We are our own Worst Enemies
by IndependentxXxNobody
Summary: Sequel to Thoughts cut Deeper then Words! Sometimes thoughts, can hurt more then bruises, scars, words, or actions. Four is abused by his father physically, while Tris is abused by her father Mentally. Tris doesn't think highly of herself, and she faces depression because of her father. While facing horrors of high school with an ongoing game of Truth or Dare. Read and Review!
1. Say Goodbye

**I don't own divergent! **

**Finally the sequel, i'm hoping this story turns out better then the last. **

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

* * *

I hear a car horn go off, making me jump, and snap out of my daze. It's probably one in the morning, I want to run, I haven't since the night after the party a month ago. I climb down strip and change into my compress shorts, and a tank top, grab my iPod and Ear Phones, and I walk out my front door trying to be as quiet as I can be. I begin to run and immediately the night plays in my head as it did last time I ran.

_I blacked out after my last drink, but I wake in unfamiliar arms, I see Four's standing before me, I thought he didn't want to be here_

_"__I didn't" I hear Four say_

_Must have said it out loud, he turns around and leaves, when I realize I'm in a strangers arms, and Four just saw me. _

_"__I can walk" I say trying to get out of the strangers arms, he puts me down and I walk to my room, after a stop to the bathroom to puke my guts out_

After that night, I don't even know if Four and I are together, do I want to know?

I run father then I think I have ever run before, I don't know where I am. I sit on the ground and realize the song playing _Say Goodbye_ by _Skillet_

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

_Yesterday we were laughing _

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe its over_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Do you remember?_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_And if it's over It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always_

_Happy like we were_

_Happy like we were_

_Do you remember?_

_In December _

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_Yesterday we were laughing (If you're gonna say goodbye)_

_Today I'm left here asking (If you're gonna say goodbye)_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

I walk back home wiping away a few tears that escaped my eyes and ran down my cheek. I walk in the front door, and go to the kitchen I don't care if I wake anybody, I drink some water, and heat up a piece of pizza, and I grab my phone and see a missed message from Christina, and Robert, I pull my pizza out of the microwave and eat it as I read the messages

Christina: _Remember you're dare? Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at noon!_

Robert: _Buttercup, how have things been?_

I don't reply to either, I'm too tired I finish my pizza and down my water and go back to my bedroom, stripping down and falling asleep when my head hits the pillow.

I wake up late the next morning almost eleven, I'm so glad we don't have school for two weeks. I get dressed in lazy bum clothes, Chris will be mad but whatever. I wear grey sweats and a black tank top, and throw my hair into a messy bun, might as well be comfortable as long as I can I think to myself. I wonder the house, looking for Percy, or Caleb, and I can't find either, they are in their rooms or not here.

I pick up my phone and I received nothing, how lame am I? Not even a text from my questionable boyfriend? Well it's been this way for a month, hearing from everyone but him. It's kind of sad, I want to work things out with him, but at the same time, I'm just being me. I walk up to my room as I reply to Robert.

Me: _You know, life sucks, nothing pizza can't fix. _

Robert: _Whats going on?_

Me:_Nothing_

Robert: _Fight between you and Four?_

Me:_How did you know?_

Robert:_You always said "Nothing pizza can't fix" when we would fight_

Me:_I hate how you're right, I have to go, Christina is picking me up, when are you coming to visit?_

Robert:_We will see, buttercup. Love you, have fun._

Me:_Whatever :P_

I send a quick text to Christina

Me:_Ready as I'll ever be, Princess_

Christina:_Princess? I find that offensive_

Me:_And I find the dare offensive_

Christina:_You will live drama queen_

Me:_Hate you_

Christina:_Love you too hun, be there soon_

I throw my phone on my bed and sigh deeply, this is going to be a really long day.

Me:_Hey_

I send to Ryan. I just wait in the silence, till I hear a car horn, Great the devil is here. I run my fingers through my hair before it wraps around to the bun, as I get out of bed and walk out of my house, putting my phone in my bra.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? let me know, review! Please!**

**Love you all Transfers!**


	2. Creepy Stranger

**I don't own divergent!**

**You will soon learn that I love Cliff hangers it gets reviews.**

* * *

Enjoy, Read, and Review!

I walk out to Christina's car,

"So tell me why I was dared to let you decide my wardrobe for a week?" I say

"Hi to you too!" she says jokingly

"Hey, now answer my question" I say getting back to topic

"Because, it happened" She says

"Whatever" I say I lean into the door of the car, holding my hand up with my hand that is resting on the arm rest on the door, as I stare out the window

This is going to be a long day, I think to myself

****Fast Forward to getting back late from the shopping trip******

Christina finally dropped me off, after getting another Tattoo of the Dauntless symbol, on my back, says I need more school spirit or whatever. I decide eventually my next tattoo will be of the Abnegation symbol, to remind me of when my parents were together as a child they would hold hands at the dinner table, it was rare but that's when I was the happiest being at home.

A got a weeks' worth of clothing of Christina's choice as the dare stated. And my tips are bright blue again, they were so faded before.

My wardrobe consists of five different pairs of high heels, five skirts each day a different color and style, and wide assortment of black tops. As the dare demanded. I for my own personal wardrobe got many different skinny jeans, leggings, and comfortable shirts.

Christina threw away all my underwear, and unsexy bras, and the only ones I was allowed to buy had to be approved my Christina. Meaning silk thongs, few boy shorts, if they made my ass look hot, and lacy and strapless bras. She also made me buy a black dress, which I actually like, but the skirt is so puffy, it reminds me of a tutu.

I hang everything up in my closet, and change into a comfortable oversized shirt and a cute thong that says "Can't control me" that I bought today. Fall asleep immediately.

I wake up the next morning and the first thing I do is walk down stairs and get coffee, I slowly drink it in peace, till a random girl walks into the kitchen wearing, boy gym shorts, and a tank top.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Who are you?" she replies with the same tone I used

Something tells me I won't particularly like this girl

"I am Tris" I say unsure of the weird events occurring

"whatever" she says and leaves

I finish my coffee, and run upstairs then pound on Percy's door

He opens it, in his pajama's and bed hair.

"Who is here?" I demand shoving my way into his room

"What do you mean?" He says

"I mean the random chick that came into the kitchen this morning?" I say

"Oh Eric, and Lauren they are staying, like Robert and Susan were" He says

"Could have given me some warning!" I yell

He just waves me off and falls onto his bed, I walk out of his room, and back into my room. I lay on my bed for what feels like a half hour, not able to fall back asleep. I pick up my phone and see a text from Erudite, I found out his real name was Mathew, but I like calling him Erudite, and he likes it because he thinks his faction would be Erudite, if he actually went to school.

Erudite: _Hey, Dauntris_

Me: _Another nickname? At least no more Triscut, my parents may be stifling but I am not_

Erudite: _conclusion, Dauntris for the win?_

Me: _whatever knose_

Erudite: _I like Erudite better_

Me: _*Rolls eyes*_

Erudite: _Are you free one night to hang out?_

My phone changes color and I see Zeke

(Tris, **Zeke)**

Mumbles a not audible "Hello" Into the phone

**Good morning to you too Trissy, get up out of bed it's almost noon! Come to my house we are having a gang day!**

A gang day?

**Yeah, so hurry up!**

Grunts into the phone

**Wear something pretty!**

I just hang up after that, I guess hanging out with people is better than being home right now. I get up and change into yellow leggings, and an oversized black shirt, and slipping my feet into DC shoes. Run a brush through my hair and then run my fingers through it. I walk out of my bedroom and run into a tall slender guy.

"Sorry" I say

"Hi, I'm Eric" he says monotone almost emotionless giving me shivers down my spine

_Great another random creepy stranger in my house _I think to myself

"Tris" I say and walk away down the stairs

I get out the door before I have to talk to anyone else, Luckily Zeke isn't that far so I don't have a long walk. I get too Zeke's and don't hesitate to walk in

I hear a yell from down stairs

"Trissy!" I think that was Uriah

"I'm coming" I yell back

I'm standing at the top of the stairs when I feel someone grab my arm. My head shoots to my left. I see Four

"We need to talk" he says quietly

"Trissy common!" I hear Christina whine

"One minute" I yell back, I walk out the front door following Four

"So you finally decide to talk to me" I say harsher then intended

My butt starts vibrating, I pick my phone out and see the caller

Do I answer it or talk to Four?

* * *

**Did you like it? too much? not enough? TELL ME!**

**I can't remember the nickname for Erudite so yes i put knose for knows and nose. knows everything because they always have their nose in a book!**

**Yeah I like to pretend i'm funny. **

**Anyway, Review lots!**

**Sorry i didn't update for two weeks, its been kind of crazy, i am definitely trying to write more, as well maintain my little itty bitty social life that i have.**

**I have a feeling i'm forgetting to say something but i can't remember so it must not have been important enough!**


	3. I want to slap him but i can't do it

**I don't own divergent!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"One second" I say softly to Four and I answer my phone

"Hey Eru" I say unable to suppress a smile, I bit my lip

"Hey Dauntris, Eru? We will work on that" Erudite says

"Hey, Dauntless is bravery, I'm not brave" I say whispering the last part into the phone and turning away from Four

"You totally are!" he yells into the phone

"Matt, hurry up" I hear a voice in the background over the phone

"One sec" Matt says back to them

"Sorry about that" he says I assume to me

"Its alright, so why did you call?" I say

"To flirt with you isn't that obvious, just kidding I'm not that brave. Any way a few friend of mine are hanging out tonight and I wanted to invite you" he says

I bite my lip again

"I'll call you back, I'm kind of busy" I say and hang up

"Sorry" I say to Four feeling guilty

He doesn't say anything

"He was just a friend" I add

He mumbles something I can't make out

"He wasn't flirting" I whisper

"are you joking?" he says completely serious

"He is just a friend, nothing more! Besides why do you care? It's not like you've talk to me the last month" I say

He doesn't say anything

"Why did you stop?" I spit

"You know very well why" he says

"Because I was losing a friend, again and I didn't ask for your comfort? Because some guy cared enough to make sure I made it into a bed, instead of in a room full of people? At a party that you didn't want to even attend" I say

"Because you haven't been you Tris, you were acting like those other adrenaline junkies at our school, seeing how many guys you could surround yourself with, how do you even know that guy you were with that night?" he says harshly

I can't believe him, he is basically saying I cheated, does he mean Eric?

I can see how he regrets his words immediately

"If that's how you think of me, I see you don't trust me" I say a few tears escape my eyes, I want to slap him but can't bring myself to do it.

I take off running back to my house, run inside my room and change into jean shorts, and a grey, pink Floyd tank top. I grab my phone and call Erudite back

He answers after the second ring

"Hey, decided to have some fun?" He says

"What fun am I agreeing too?" I say

"You will see, where something pretty meet me at the new Five in half hour?" He says

"Where are we going?" I say

"The library" he says and I hear laughter in the back ground

Then he hangs up

I take off my shorts and tank top and put on a big black shirt that fits me like a dress and has graffiti all over it, then I wear dark grey legging, and black heels to complete the outfit. I leave my hair down and put on a little more than minimal make-up. I look cute.

I'm done and I walk out the door bumping into Eric again

"Hey, going somewhere?" he says

"out" I say

"Hey, we live here, might as well be friends" he says

"Yeah, sorry just kind of a mess now" I say

"How about a redo, we hang out tomorrow night?" he says

"Sure" I say

He nods and I walk out the door

Twenty minutes later I'm at the Five

Right on time for when I was supposed to

"Dauntris" I hear someone yell

I look around and see Erudite, and a group of people

I walk over to them

"Common food time" some random boy calls out next to Mathew

I nod

We get food, I get hamburgers and fries, and cake, and water, everyone else gets a variety of food and a fuzzy drink.

"Fuzzy drinks?" I say

"Yeah here at Five, each faction has a special. Dauntless is cake, Erudite, is fuzzy, drinks" the girl says

"Sorry Tris, let me introduce you to my friends, Cara, and Fernando, and this is Tris" Erudite says

"Tris the Dauntless, a little famous I hear" Cara says

"Famous? What?" I say

"Dating Four" she says

I look down at my food

Fernando tries to make conversation with Cara, and Mathew whispers in my ear

"Forget what she says, hang out with us and enjoy the night" he says and I nod

I finish my food, even moaning as I eat the cake. The thought still nagging in my head, of Four.

"Hey Tris what happened? Why did you ditch us?" Uriah?

I look around and see my group of friends, including Four. Tears begin to fill my eyes but not slide down my cheek. Mathew puts his arm on my shoulder

"Follow me" he whispers in my ear

I get out of the booth

"We'll be right back" Mathew says putting an arm around my waist

Christina looks between me and Four, everyone else watches Mathew, or Cara and Fernando

Mathew pushes me out the café, Four grabs my wrist, and I don't look at him, he lets go after a minute.

I leave the café with Mathew, once out of eye sight, I break down, I don't cry but I crumble to the ground. He comforts me, holds me in his arms, and I feel better.

Four comes out, and he just stands there, his face turning red with anger, and his veins popping out of his arm.

"Our friends are worried about you" He says

"Why don't you just tell them what happened" I spit getting up

He just shakes his head, he seems to be too concentrated on Erudite

"Whatever" I say

I turn back to Mathew and whisper

"Can we get out of here?" I say and he nods

"Let me go tell Cara, and Fernando, and we will leave" he says

* * *

**Hope you Read and Enjoyed, now Review lots! please, it makes me happy to see the reviews!**

**So I know you guys were hoping FourTris would prevail, but there is a lot that is going to happen, and eventually FourTris will happen again!**

**Hope you like this even if FourTris is having some technical difficultly**

**Review Lots!**


	4. Are you going to leave?

**I don't own divergent**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

He is gone for a minute, but Four stays.

"So you are just going to leave? Your friends?" he says

I don't know what to say, I can't face him but that means I am ditching my friends. Luckily I don't have to reply, Mathew comes out again.

"Ready" he says nervously eyeing Four

"One second" I say and walk back into the building, and up to my friends, luckily Four doesn't follow

"Hey Tris party tomorrow at my house?" Zeke says

"Hey it's my party!" Uriah whines

I can't help but laugh

"Yeah, can I bring a couple people? I'll explain tomorrow" I say

"Are they Dauntless?" Uriah says

"I forgot to ask, I assume they are" I say

And Uriah nod approvingly

"I just came to say sorry, I ditched on you guys, I promise I'll be there tomorrow" I say

They all nod, I guess they understand after the blow up when I walked out and Four followed.

Christina, Marlene and Shauna all push their way out of the booth and start pushing me to the other side of the café, away from the boys

"Is everything alright with Four?" they say

"No, I'm sorry I just need a break from him, how about we have a sleep over at my house tomorrow?" I say

"Text us" Christina says

I nod and walk out, to a furious Four, and a very confused Erudite

"Leave him alone Four, he is just a friend!" I say catching Four off guard, Mathew saw me

Four doesn't look like he just got caught in the act he looks like he thinks it is right, whatever it is

"Let's go" I say with a scoff

We get to '_The Library'_, you know those movies or books where the place is named some stupid name to keep the place on the down low, and well this is it. We walk in and the room has Neon lights everywhere, and it looks awesome.

People are dancing in the corner to quiet music, there is a sofa, and a table, a café, and book shelves, a big screen T.V. with an Xbox hooked up, and even a little chemistry corner

"Let me make you a serum" Erudite says

"Serum?" I have to ask

"Yeah, here at the library we made serums, death, memory loss, happiness, and Fear, and truth, I'll give you the happy one, because it's fun" he says

"Why? What solves anything by making these serums?" I say

"Curiosity, and to escape boredom, Death some just don't want to live anymore and the death serum shuts you down so it's a painless process, memory loss I believe was just an experiment, Happiness for the depressed, Fear, truth, and memory loss were experiments and also to learn, and experience. I believe they are working on one currently to make you pliable to suggestions. It's a very intriguing process, learning more about the human mind" he says, as if he was explaining an idea, and obsession something dear to him.

He makes it, and gives it too me

"You're size, it might be best to drink half" he says

He divides it up and drinks half and I drink half. The rest of the night is but a blur I remember laughing, dancing, and sitting in Mathew's lap talking to some other people, about the owner, I guess his name was David. They gossiped about his tragic lost love, how he fell in love, when this place was but an idea, and she went away and eventually married another man, they talk for so long, about what they think happened, they sound as bad as Amity.

Mathew obviously did not have the same effect that I got, I am still so happy and jumpy, I want to kiss him, but I can't, even if I'm not with Four I can't bring myself to do it.

"Mathew I'm bored" I whine

"Ok, it's getting late I better take her home" Mathew says, and he waves good bye to the strangers

We walk to the car and pull out of the small inconspicuous parking lot

Why would he talk to strangers, that's not a very good idea, but Christina was a stranger when I met her, oh I miss Christina, my best friend, but I'll see her tomorrow, and I can bring, Eric, and Lauren, if Lauren isn't a bitch.

"Hey where is your house?" Erudite says

I start pointing places, and then I look at my hand, my hand looks funny, I move my fingers, and laugh

"You ok?" he says

"I'm great!" I say a little louder than needed then I cover my hand with my mouth and giggle

I never giggle.

We pull into a driveway. But It isn't my drive way. I get out of the car and run up to the door, as Mathew gets out of the car. And Eventually Erudite walks up to the door, nobody has answered the door yet.

"You can go silly" I say

"Do I get a kiss?" he asks

Yes, the drugged inner me says

"No" I say

"Don't kiss on the first date?" he jokes coming closer

"This wasn't a date" I say poking his chest feeling how firm it is, I want to put my hands under his shirt on his bare chest but I won't

"Hello?" a groggy, irritated voice says from inside the door

I must have missed the sound of the door opening

"Four!" I yell in a whisper, wait why did I say a number

"Why are you here?" Four says not looking away from Erudite

Why _am_ I here?

**Hey sorry if my writing is off a bit, i was writing this chapter and the update to my other story, while i was at work, and its been a crazy crazy stressful couple of days at work, so many things went wrong, and it wasn't in my control 90% of the time, but i'm glad its over for now, and if i get to do it again, which i really hope i can! i only hope that it is better next time!**


	5. You have to Kiss

**Enjoy Read and Review!**

**I don't own divergent!**

"I wanted to see you, but I'm supposed to be mad at you" I say pouting

Erudite throws his hands up in the air then behind his head

"Dude I didn't know" he says

"What did you do to her" Four spits

"I gave her a happy serum" Erudite says

"What? Never mind just leave" Four says

"I'm not just going to leave her here, who are you anyway" Mathew says

"I'm her boyfriend" Four says defensive

Erudite has a look of shock on his face then

"Well ex" he says quieter

"Common lets go to my room" four says trying to guide me into the house

We make it through the front door before Four gives up and picks me up, I find it fun to kick my feet, and it makes me giggle.

We enter his room and I sit on his bed

"Why are you here, Tris?" Four says

"I don't know, I'm supposed to be mad at you" I say with a yawn, I lay down on Four's bed, to Four talking but I don't know what he is saying.

When I wake up in the morning the bed is empty and Four is walking into the room, fully clothed

"I'm going to kill him" I say

"So you finally calmed down, you were giggling, and talking in your sleep" Four says with a smile

I put my face in my hands, covering my cheeks, I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato

"I better go" I say once I think I have calmed down

"You going to Uriah's party?" He says

I nod getting up and finding my shoes. Walking out of Four's house

I walk into my house, and find Lauren and Eric sitting at the table talking.

"Hey Tris" Eric says Lauren just grunts and drinks her coffee

"Hey, do you guys want to come to a party at my friend's house?" I say

They both nod

"Are you both going to be dauntless" I ask

With slight hesitation they both nod

"ok, be ready by 6" I say walking up to my room and collapsing on my bed.

***Time laps to the party***

Eric, Lauren and I enter the house, and we hear cheers from downstairs, I gesture for them to follow me and we go downstairs

"Hey guys" I call out as I see people's faces turn toward me

People says something back, strangely Eric and Four haven't broken eye contact

"Whose you're friends Tris?" Christina says

"Oh, this is Eric, and Lauren they will be staying with me just as Robert and Susan did, this is" I begin but Christina takes over introducing everyone.

We play beer pong, and video games, and card games, most the night till early morning then we are exhausted but Zeke forces us to play spin the bottle, with a twist, bed wed and dead or kiss the person.

Few rounds in its Eric's turn it lands on me.

"Four, Caleb, and I" he says with a grin

"Eww, kill Caleb and" I stop and think for a minute

Four's POV

He hasn't changed at all, Eric.

Pinning us against one another. After the night of the party I know he thinks I like her, this will be bad, Eric will hurt Tris, just as he has countless other girls.

"Wed Four, and Bed you" she says

I know I should be somewhat relieved but I'm not.

"Want to start right now?" Eric says flirtatiously

Everyone is drunk, except me so they laugh. I won't let myself get drunk, not with Eric here. I need to show Tris I made a mistake.

Tris spins the bottle and it lands on Eric

I bite the inside of my lip, I know what is coming next

"Shauna, Lynn, an" Tris is cut off by Uriah

"You have to kiss" he says

"What rule is this?" Tris says

"We said it in the beginning you just weren't paying attention" Zeke said

Eric smiles, and looks at me as if he is trying to say _"I won"_

But he hasn't

They kiss a little too long for my liking, and I can see I'm not the only one with a problem, and its concerning me.

"Party is over!" Uriah calls out

Everyone still oohing and awing at Tris, and Eric

Everyone gets up, I try and catch up to Tris, but she doesn't slow down so I can stop her

"Hey dude you sleeping over" Zeke says stopping me

I turn around to see Eric, Lauren and Tris are gone

"Yeah" I say looking around once more to not see a trace of her, or the girls, Will joins us

"Hey, we are crashing here right?" Will says

"Yeah, what happened to Eric, I was going to invite him" Zeke says

"And why did the girls leave so early?" Uriah adds

I bit my lip at the mention of Eric, I was worried about Robert, but Eric will be a whole other story

"What's the matter Four?" Zeke whispers

"Nothing" I lie, I know Tris left because of me, and the girls followed.

We go back in the house and play games the rest of the night, wondering how I will get Tris back, and away from Eric.

**Review!**

**Hey guys I would appreciate it if all my committed readers would let me know, even if you just write a review saying 'committed' It would make me happy! **

**but it would also mean the world to me if you said you're likes and dislikes of the story! **

**I love you all! **

**stay awesome!**


	6. What's going on between you two?

**Enjoy, Read and Review**

**I don't own divergent**

Tris's Pov

I'm sitting on my bed, and the girls are crashed out on the floor, and on my bed. I decide to get up and get some ice cream, I'm bored out of my mind. I sneak out of my room as quietly as I can so I don't wake the girls. I go down stairs turning on only the lights that won't disrupt people, and trying to be as quiet as I can getting the ice cream and a bowl down.

I hear a foot step on the stairs, and it startles me, I have to stop for a minute to listen, I hope I didn't wake anyone. I don't hear anything more so I continue to dish up the ice cream. I'm put the ice cream in the fridge when I hear noise again. This time Eric is here.

"Hey" I say

"Thought I was the only one awake at this hour" he says

I shake my head and take a bit of ice cream

I hold my bowl up, asking him if he want some, without talking

He hesitates then nods. I dish him up some

"So what is up between you and Four? He seems so overprotective yet a dick" he says

Blunt much? I think to myself

"We just hit a rough patch in our" I hesitate "Friendship" I say, unsure of whether or not I want to admit anything yet, Eric gives me the chills

"He seems like a concerned boyfriend or an instructor" He says

I can't help but scoff and nod at the truth in that statement

"Sorry, don't mean to be intrusive" he says

I don't say anything, it's not being intrusive, but Eric gives me a bad feeling.

"What is going on between you two?" I say

He looks confused

"It just seemed like you knew each other" I ask more like a question

"Oh, no we don't know each other" he says

We stay quiet eating our ice cream till I'm done then I go to the sink and wash out my bowl

He walks up behinds me, laying a hand on my hip and running his bowl under the water, he lays his bowl down when it's completely rinsed out, and turns off the water, not moving his hand.

"Whatever friendship you had going on with Four he was stupid for letting it go" Eric whispers moving his hand up my side, then dropping his hand, and walking away.

Marlene walks in bumping shoulders with a smiling Eric.

"Everything alright?" she says

"Yeah, just talking" I say, still unsure of the events that just occurred

She sits down and immediately gets lost in thought, as I load the dishes into the dishwasher

"Everything alright with you?" I ask

She doesn't say anything

"Mar?" I say a little louder, and it breaks her trance

"Sorry, I'm just tired" she says

She looks me in the eyes then away, clenching her fists and releasing almost immediately. Something is bugging her, as I has for a while.

"Mar, what is going on, something is bugging you, I can't help but feel a vendetta between us?" I ask

She looks at me, and her eyes are wet, she could cry, but she shakes it off

"No" she says, and we go back to sleep in my room.

The next morning the girls get up and say they have to leave. Marlene seeming the most eager, she leaves with Lynn on her tail.

I go upstairs and take a long shower, enjoying the hot water hit my skin, I almost don't want to get out, running my fingers through my hair I see I need my blue tips redone. After I don't know how long I get out of the shower, and collapse on my bed, in shorts and a tank top, I can't shake the feeling of Marlene, and Uriah, something is going on between those too and it seems to involve me.

I jump up off my bed to stop over analyzing the situation, and I get go to my closet and get ready, thanks to Christina a bunch of my closet is filled up with skirts, and frilly black shirts. I manage to find an old pair of red skinny jeans and a cute simple black top with a plunging neck line, I forgot I need to wear a tank top underneath.

I am about to grab a tank top when I hear a knock on my door

"Come in" I call out forgetting about my tank top

I walk out to see Eric, standing by my door

"You going out today?" he says

I nod

"Thought maybe we could do something today, it gets kind of boring doing nothing. Percy always out and Caleb locked in his room" Eric says

I bit my lip, I have this tendency when nervous.

"Sure I'm going to the mall, do you need some more clothes for school Monday?" I say

He nods

"Let me go see if Lauren, wants to come along" I say

The smile he has had since he walked in my room, fades away, then he nods turning around and leaving my room playing with one of his countless piercings.

I leave my room after grabbing my phone and walking too Lauren's room

"Hey we are going to the mall, you want to come too?" she says

"Is Four coming?" she calls back

"No" I say, I remember Four complaining about girls clinging to him

I hear a sigh

"fine" she says

Time skip

We walk into the mall and disperse into different stores, I get my hair done, as well as Lauren, dying hers darker

Eric, runs off to get another piercing, reminding me to talk to Tori when school starts up again, about working at the tattoo parlor.

Lauren and I rejoin Eric, and we go store to store

"I thought you said Four wasn't going to be here" Lauren says with a smile, very close to my ear

I look around

"He isn't" I say, unable to see anyone with a familiar face

"yeah he is look" Lauren barely points in a direction, but I still don't see him

"I don't see him, lets keep going" Eric says putting his arm around my shoulder, and as we walk forward, he doesn't move his arm, he keeps looking behind us.

This gesture seems so foreign, and weird, coming from Eric, I as nicely as I can try to shake off his arm but he doesn't drop it.

We walk into Spencer's and I remember I have a gift card for here.

"Hey, Tris" someone yells before we enter the store.

I see Uriah, Four, and Zeke walking toward us, Eric arm drops from my shoulders to my hip, as it was last night, I bring my arms in, uncomfortable.

"Told you" Lauren whispers

**Thank you all so much for Reviewing, it made my day each time i saw new reviews, and knowing how many people are committed!**

**I love to see all reviews, So keep it up!**

**Love you all!**


	7. Relationship of the Year

**I don't own divergent!**

**Enjoy, read and Review**

I didn't think he would, the boys catch up to us, and we exchange pleasantries, while I avoid contact with Four, Lauren is making it easy, playing it cool flirting with Four, and he seems completely oblivious. Eric doesn't leave my side, at all but I don't make a point to shake him off.

We decide to go back to Zeke's, and Uriah's house, and we play video games, we decide to play some game, which involves capture the flag. The captains are randomly picked, and it ends up being Four and Eric. Uriah having a pouting session.

Four picks me first of all, and Eric picks Zeke, Four picks Uriah, and the rest of the players are randomly assorted into the teams, a couple avatars that look like our friends and us.

"Uriah, why do avatar's look like us, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Will?" Four says

"I got bored ok, technology isn't what it used to be, I can do it" Uriah" Uriah says like a whiny teenage girl.

We all roll over laughing as the game begins

My team separates immediately, I back away, and look around, we are in old carnival grounds I scale the rusty Ferris wheel

"Tris, what are you doing?" Four says

"Nothing in particular" I say, not to be rude, but don't want to disclose my plan, and loose the advantage

"Woah you can do that?!" Uriah calls out

I get to the top

"I see it" I whisper

"Four what are you doing?" I say

"nothing in particular" he says to mock me

"Get down I'll follow you" I tell him

And he does, I get half way down when my character falls, and dies.

"What was that?!" I yell

I rejuvenate, growling at the stupidity of the game

"I immediately take of running and find the flag"

the avatar like Christina is chasing me, we burst through the tower doors, and she gets the flag before me

"This game is messed up!" I yell

"What are you saying you are the ones that one" Eric growls

"Sore looser, Eric?" Four taunts

Eric gives Four a death glare.

We mess around the rest of the night, playing games, eating food talking.

"so Tris, you ready for your dare?" Zeke says

"I hate you" I counter

"No, you don't" Zeke teases

I just spit my tongue out at him

"Dare?" Lauren says leaning on Four

"We play Truth or Dare, during school. Truths, we have a wall full of secrets in the basement of the school, or you have to openly admit it to our friends, and if you decline you have to do something worthy of detention, and only hope you don't get caught" Zeke says

"So what is you're dare? Tris?" asks Eric

"Christina got to decide my wardrobe for a week, starting Monday" I say

"Christina is the prada devil?" says Lauren

"Yep" I say popping the P

"sucks to be you" she says with a grin

"Lauren truth or dare?" I say with a grin

"Dare, I'm not scared of you" she says

"Dare you too" I stop to think "Raise your hand for every question, despite if you know the answer or not, in all you're classes" I say

She just gives me a look

"Eric, truth or dare?" she says

"Dare" he says calmly

She whispers something in his ear, and he frowns

"What?" we all ask

"You will have to wait and see" Lauren says

Both her and Eric looking at me, Lauren with a hint of a sadistic grin, and Eric with a look of worry. I don't know how to explain it.

"Well I'm getting tired, do whatever you all wand to do but I'm out" Zeke calls out

"Night" I call back, laying on the ground

Nobody else says anything. Then a few minutes of silence goes by

"Well this is fun" Uriah says sarcastically

Silence again

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second" Four says

I debate for a few seconds in my head if I should talk to him or not. I decide to give in

"Fine" I irritated

We get up and walk to the back patio, its already dark, it's my favorite time of night

"I'm sorry for what I said, it was a mistake" he says

"Mistake or not you said it, and I'm supposed to roll over and take it?" I say, despite the voice in my head telling me to lean in and kiss him telling him it's alright

"No, but I don't want to keep fighting, barely talking" he says

"You haven't showed me a reason to make up" I say folding my arms

"I was stupid, I was jealous, I thought" he says

I cut him off

"Yes you were, jealous of what?" I say harshly

I feel so angry I want to hit something anything, but not fight with him.

"Jealous of losing you" he says softly, not acting if he is hurt or scared, but to calm me down

"I don't love Robert, I love you" I whisper

What a time to say it

"I love you, Tris" he says with a look of lust and regret in his eyes

It takes the last out of strength I have to not hug, and kiss him, tell him over and over how much I love him, and make him repeat those words. I begin to tear up.

"Relationship of the year" I scoff, letting a few tears out

"Tris" he whispers using a finger to lift my chin

"No" I say as more tears escape

The door opens as I hit his hand away from my face

"We decided to stay here tonight, Tris" Eric says

"Everything alright" he says demanding, he looks at me then Four, and holds his gaze with Four longer, then with me

"Yes, everything is fine" I say as I pull the door open wider and walk in.

I fall into my designated spot for sleeping on the floor, and fall asleep immediately, Four I assume went home

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lets play get to know you game!**

**what are your fandoms?**

**and... or**

**what is your likes and dislikes of the story?**

**Let the Reviews begin! (Claudius Templesmith voice)**


	8. Some people just want to be happy

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**I don't own Divergent**

*time skip to Monday, when school starts*

I wake up to Beauty from pain, from my phone.

I grunt before opening my eyes

I grab my blanket and rip it off me. I reluctantly slide myself out of my bed. I go to my closet, and grab my outfit for the day.

A red long skirt, a black sweater that looks like a dress and hugs my body, and black boots, with two inch heels.

If I freeze my butt off remind me to go after Christina first.

I go to my bathroom and run a brush through my hair, and put it up into a messy bun, and apply more makeup then I would like. Stupid dare.

I fail putting on makeup, Christina will probably demand my head at school anyway so I give up. I walk down stairs and get a quick blueberry muffin.

Then mornings go as usual. Percy leaves with Friends, taking Lauren with him, he has been flirting with Lauren non-stop the past couple days. Caleb leaves with his friends, leaving Eric, and I together.

We walk to school, and he is trying to make conversation, but I ignore him most of the time.

We walk into school, and find my friends. Christina, as expected, takes me into the bathroom, and does my makeup, telling me what to do till we are done. We go separate ways and she goes to class, I go to Eric, and look at his schedule taking him to class, and that I'll meet up with him after.

Walking Eric, I see Percy and Lauren sitting in class, Percy stops me telling me Lauren has free period with me, so she joins me. We walk down to the tunnel, and into the room. As usual Four is here; Lauren jumps all over him, trying to be cool, but it's fifty shades of obvious how much she likes him. Four doesn't seem to notice, he doesn't break his concentration from me.

We sit talking about random things all period. I finish drawing the drawings that are due for our psychology tomorrow.

"Hey, that is cool" Lauren says looking over my shoulder

"It's for our psychology project" I say looking at Four

And then back down at my drawing, finishing the Zimbario's prison experiment drawing

"What project?" Lauren asks

I remain silent, and Four begins to explain the details of the project, and experiments.

Both drawings are finished.

"Four you have to paper written" I say

"More or less" he says

"Four, what have you done?" I say

"Nothing" he says

"Four!" I yell

I get up and walk out the door, slamming it behind me. Walk up to the main floor of the school and run to get Eric, I sit in the hallway and wait for the bell.

Once the bell rings, Percy and Eric are the first ones out, then I take Eric to our next class, gym, as I'm getting changed Lauren comes in and then the bump into Christina, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene on my way out to the gym.

We are fighting today, despite fighting not permitted in school our couch lets us anyway, and the top three fighters in class Four, Lauren, and Eric help and watch over the fights.

Four, hovers over my fight with Molly, I get pulled into fighting Nita, and I guess I can't complain, I have wanted to punch her in the face for always flirting with Four. Four never stops analyzing my fights, Eric almost has a sadistic look of pleasure on his face It concerns me, and Lauren just tries to plays the girl that is uninterested.

I win the fights against Molly, and Nita, I go into the locker room and get changed into my school clothes. I decide to ditch choir, I don't care if my father finds out.

I go to the abandoned class room Erudite is usually in, but he isn't I notice his backpack, I sit around and wait. Shortly after the bell he comes into the room.

"Hey Dauntris, why have you been neglecting my text messages?" he says

"Because you got me high off of some serum" I spit

"I over estimated your height and weight, was it really that bad?" he says

I glare at him, until he gives up

"I thought you wanted to be happy" I say

"And what gave you that idea" I say

"Some people want to be happy, despite the cost" he says running his fingers down my arm, it's supposed to be a calming gesture

I don't say anything, he tries to kiss me, but I turn my head

"I think we are better strangers, then friends" I say

"It's because of your boyfriend isn't it?" he says breathing heavily, I can see tension build in his small muscular arms

"What? I don't" I begin

"The guys house I dropped you off at, who was he?!" he is furious

"My ex" I say, getting up and walking out the door, and collapse against the door in the hallway

I remain this way till the end of class, I wait to make sure people clear the hallway before walking to Tori's class room.

I talk to Tori about the tattoo parlor and she says its ready to reopen, I start work on Wednesday. It is closed Monday, and Tuesday, because business sucks those two days, with everyone getting reorganized for the new week. I walk to the lunch room and sit at my table of friends and Eric, and Lauren, Four sees me but doesn't say anything, while everyone else is in their own conversations.

Eric finally talks to me

"Tris Truth or Dare?" he says

"Dare" I say

"Kiss" he says and looks around the lunchroom

"Him, but you have to avoid seeing his face before you do" he says pointing a finger to the far corner of lunchroom, I see the back of someone's head

Lauren has a smug grin on her face, must have been something to do with the dare Lauren gave him, when we were at Zeke's. While everyone is just curious. I get up and walk toward the table not looking at the faces around the boy. I stand behind the guy Eric pointed at, I grab his head pull it back and kiss his lips.

**yay reviews! thank you soo much! Keep them coming!**

**Review anything this time, complete randomness, questions, demands, truths and dares. Anything and Everything!**


	9. Stay away from Me

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**I don't own Divergent!**

Then I turn around not caring who I just kissed, I smile at my table, everyone has a look of shock, while Four is walking away, but before I take a step I hear

"Maybe she isn't so stiff after all" Molly spits with venom dripping from her words

"She just didn't get enough the first time" he says

I turn around and punch him, knocking him out of his chair.

He gets up immediately after and is laughing, and his nose bleeding.

"Still a stiff" he says

I can't believe I just kissed the worst person alive.

I wipe my mouth, wiping away the imaginary germs on my lips.

I grab the collar of Peter's shirt pulling him up

"Listen, It was a dare, forget it ever happened, and stay away from me" I hiss inches from his face

"I know you want more" he says still inches from my face

"The only thing I want, is you dead" I bark

Letting go of his shirt

"Tell everyone how much you just loved it, your body just screamed for more" He calls out getting people's attention

"No you took advantage of me!" I call back

I feel an absence of skin, places where they touched me that night.

"But you loved every minute of it" he says smiling from ear to ear I want to cringe at the thought "Too bad, pretty boy had to go and ruin it for us, we were having so much fun"

"Four saved me, you disgusting coward!" I yell, my voice cracking, I can't cry now, I have to be strong.

"He didn't save you, he just wanted you to himself! Couldn't see you having fun with anyone else" he says

"No!" I croak, but I can't make my mouth form more words

I hear everyone talking, but they all talk about Peter, and I.

"Yes, you loved every minute of it, and when pretty boy came to save you, well" he scoffs "You were just happy to get the attention" he says

"That is not true, you are disgusting, you took advantage of me, and Four saved me" I say, almost ready to fall to the ground

"Why is he not here to save you now? Has he learned that you are weak, and a slut?" he says

I choke, no words come out. Words are no longer needed, when my fist connects with Peter's jaw again. The cafeteria is silent, I can hear his head hit the floor. Followed by gaps of people around us.

People jump up on tables

"Give it to him!" I hear a distant yell

Then a quiet chant "fight" and it builds, till people are banging on tables, and lifting chairs then slamming them on the ground again

Molly and Drew go to Peter's side, Peter cups his jaw while his friends help him sit up straight.

Someone is grabbing me pulling me back, we walk out of the cafeteria doors, not before I hear Peter yell out _"When you come back, leave the lost puppy home"_

The individual pins me against the wall, and I panic a little

"Tris, Tris, Tris" He says, and I see the pair of dark blue mesmerizing eyes

"Stay away from me" I say calmly, and he lets go.

I run out of school and run all the way home. I make it through the front doors before I drop to the floor and sob uncontrollably.

I give myself to the count of three to recompose myself

1

_"__When you come back, leave the lost puppy home" _rings in my head

2

I feel the pain of my knuckles

3

_"__Stay away from me"_ I whisper

I lift my head up letting the final tears fall, I wipe them away and get up.

I go to my room and begin to work on my psychology project. Channeling my emotions into this paper.

A few hours later I hear people flood through the door. I hear voices, though I can't distinguish what they are saying

First, _Eric's _voice

Then the voices don't matter to me

They come upstairs and pound on my door

"Tris, we are here" Christina says

I get up and open my door, blocking their entrance

"I'm fine, but I have a project that is due tomorrow so if you will excuse me I would like to be alone" I say

They nod

"Text us" they say worried

"I will" I call back

And I return to channeling my emotions into my paper. Half an hour later someone is banging on my door again.

"What" I yell

"Tris, it's me" the voice says

"Who is me?" I yell back

"Four" he says

I get up and open my door, but not letting him in my room

"What?" I spit

"Just thought I could help with the project" he says

I don't know what comes over me, maybe it's the desire to not be alone right now, but I nod step back and opening the door wider to let him in. I sit on my bed, staring at my computer. He sits on my bed looking over my progress of the project on my computer.

He doesn't say anything and neither do I. I wrap my arms around my legs holding myself till Four wraps his arms around me, and I no longer can hold back the tears. I start to weep, then it turns into sobbing, uncontrollably, Four holds me, while rubbing my back, and begins to hum but I'm sobbing too loudly to hear what song it is. I eventually fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up at 11 pm, and I remember the project, but it has more done then what I left off with, Four must have done some before he passed out beside me. I stay up the rest of the night, and finish the rest of the project. Four wakes up, about six am. He says he has to go home and get ready for school.

"You coming to school?" he says

I nod

"You are strong, you go in school hold your head up high, but hug the wall, show Peter he had an effect on you" He says

"You want me to be weak?" I say

"If you want it to end, yes, at least pretend, we both know you're not" He says kissing my forehead and walking out my bedroom door.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Review, what you want to happen, questions, concerns anything! **

**also any truths you want answered!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**


	10. Up

**Enjoy Read, and Review!**

**I don't own divergent, despite how much i may wish i did**

I shouldn't have to play weak for people to pity me. I hate pity.

I finish the project, in half an hour, and then get ready for school

I wear a purple short pencil skirt, with a slit going up to my knee, and a plain black shirt, I actually like my outfit today, and Christina will do my make-up at school. I walk to the kitchen and surprisingly Percy is sitting there, I never see him till he is walking out of the door.

"Tris, I heard what happened yesterday!" he exclaims

"Shocking" I say dripping with sarcasm

"You can't be so careless, I love you, but running out of school like that, you are going to get in trouble" he says

"Percy, I know you are trying to be protective over but I don't care, I can handle myself" I say dragging my feet and grabbing a couple pieces of bacon, someone cooked.

"What about dad?" he says

"What about him?" I say

He has a look of pure shock on his face

"I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore, he can't hurt me" I say

I hear a honk

"Just go" I say

He is worried, I can see it in his eyes

"Lauren, Percy is leaving for school!" I yell

"I'm ok, I got a ride" she says

Taking us both by surprise. He leaves without another word. I wait till Lauren leaves, her ride is the school skank Nita. I'm not exactly surprised; they would get along well. Me and Eric, walk out, and Nita sees Eric and offers him a ride, and he declines. I'm kind of wishing he didn't.

We get to school, I walk in holding my head up high and I take Eric to his class, but he grabs me and pulls me aside

"I don't know what that kid did to you, but If you need it, I can keep an eye out for him" he says trying to play cool, and not caring tone.

I nod, and walk off, he scares me when he tries and be caring. I hug the wall, watching people's faces out of the corner of my eye. Playing scared, as instructed, but I feel stupid.

I find Christina and she drags me into the bathroom doing my make-up

"Girl, you look amazing! She squeals, you will be able to have your pick of the guys, but leave Will alone, he is mine!" she says

"You should let me do you're make-up a lot of more, now go work you're magic!" she says loudly

I go to study hall, making touch ups on the drawings for the project, and any last minute fixes. I feel complete, and think I did a good job. I lay my head on my desk and sleep the last twenty minutes of class.

I wake up to someone kicking my desk

"My chair, Stiff" someone says

Molly

I get up, and hold back my urge to punch her in the face, I remain silent and move to my assigned desk for Psychology.

We turn in our projects, and while she grades us, she gives us a new project, of the new chapter in our text books, the brain, we have to draw, color, and label the brain. Including the parts, and what each part does.

Finally we finish and its Creative writing, I have it with Uriah, she tells us to write about a happy memory with someone. Half a page, we will share them at the end of class.

I think back to sitting on the roof staring at the stars. Wrapped in Up's warm embrace. When my mother would be home every once in a while, my father didn't openly despise me. When we were a family. Is this why people tell you to "Never grow up" You will always be at your happiest when you are a kid?

I get lost in the memory, eventually people begin their stories, but I don't listen. Until its Uriah's turn.

"When I was a kid, the happiest moment was when I lived out of the city, I was going through a rough time, but I found a friend that helped me through it, I never learned her name but we came up with nick names for each other, I don't even remember how we came up with the nicknames." He says

He says completely serious, then his lips twitch into a smile.

"I called her Beat, and she called me Up, for Uriah Pedrad" he continues

"We would sit on a roof, of a nearby house and watch the stars" he finishes and he seems as joyful as ever, jumping, biggest grin on his face, and he skips back to his chair.

Everyone else is barely paying attention.

"Tris" Tori calls out

I sigh, and get up, trying to hide my shaking.

Up

Uriah Pedrad

I clear my throat

"I share this fond memory, until now, we weren't aware of the return of each other's presence in our lives." I begin, and look up watching Uriah, he looks confused

"I lay on the roof, next to my friend, we watch the stars, I feel so happy. Ignoring my troubles I will have to face when I go home. My happiness is right here and right now. I wish it could last forever. The smell of the fresh air, the bright stars gleaming in the sky, the feeling of a warm embrace of my only friend, still able to taste the delicious chocolate chip cookies the he brought me." I say

I go back to my seat.

"Beat" Uriah whispers, and I nod

Everyone else tells their memories, and I ignore them. Once class is over, Uriah and I walk to the basement. We sit on the chairs.

"Why did you leave me Uri?" I say

"I had to Beat" he says

"You could have at least given me a name, too find you again, by you didn't why?" I say

"I tried" he says

**Thank you so much for the reviews it made me so happy to see them!**

**what are you confused about? let me know so i can make it clear!**

**Shout out to Ria0207! she was the first that openly stated who Up was! (Back to thoughts cut deeper then words when he was first mentioned)**

**Love you all!**

**Keep up the reviews!**

**let the reviews BEGIN!**


	11. Loved

**I don't own Divergent!**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

"Did you know you were leaving?" I ask

"Yes" he says with an exasperated sigh

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say

"I didn't want to hurt you" he says

"And leaving me forever was supposed to be the better option?" I ask

He doesn't say anything

"Up" I start, I realize that is the past "Uriah, I thought I would never find you again" I say

"I know, I wanted to, I tried to ask your name, but we were only children, what was I supposed to do?" He says

I wipe away tears that build up

"Truth or dare" he says

"Uriah, not now" I say

"Common" he says

"Haven't changed much" I can't help but grin "Truth" I say

"Write something" he says flinging his wrist up, and pointing at the wall, with a smile.

I grab a few sharpies out of my bag, and write the first thing that come to mind. As I write my secret on the wall, I feel Uriah rest his head on my shoulder.

"Ok" I say as I finish the last few letters

_I loved Up_, It reads

I have since he left me

"Beat" he says

I get out of his grasp to grab my stuff, but he grabs my hand, pulls me closer to him

"I love you too" he says and he kisses me, a long peck on the lips.

I push myself away, despite all my emotions coming back to me. The love I felt for him, the pain I felt when he left me. Emptiness inside, thinking I will never be reunited with him.

"Loved" I say, grabbing my stuff and rushing out, up to the main floor of the school.

Unsure of where to go, I walk, watching the ground. I bump into someone and mumble an apology.

"Finally loose the lost puppy" a masculine voice says

I try and run past him, but his personal whore Molly stops me.

I punch her, she punches back, I throw all my strength into the next hit, to her face, and she falls back, cupping her jaw. Drew immediately goes to her side, dragging her away,

"Leave me alone" I tell Peter

"No" he says, grabbing at my clothes, I swat his hand away, but he gets more persistent, I look around and I see people watching us, waiting to see what is going to happen. I feel a firm grasp on my chin then lips pressed to mine, another hand firmly grasping my hand, as my other hand is trying to push him away. Except he is too large to my petite body, and I'm pinned against a wall. He breaks away for air.

I spit at his face, and he jumps back, I can see the fury in his eyes; even if I weren't staring him in the eyes, I have a feeling I would be able to sense the intense glare.

He goes for a punch, and I dodge it, but he still has me back pinned to the wall. I hit his jugular and he gasps for air, only sparing a minute, then he throws a fast punch to my face, and my head hits the wall behind me, and that is all I can recall, before waking up in a plain white room. Percy sitting in a chair to the right of my bed.

"What happened?" I say, startling Percy

"You're awake" he says frantic

"What happened?" I say more demanding

"I don't know Tris, you tell me! The Janitor found you in the closet" He says

I look down remembering Molly, and Peter. I feel furious, my eyes tear up, and I clench my fist my nails digging into the palms of my hand.

"Tris?" he says snapping me out of my trance

"Let's go" I say

"Tris!" he says in attempt to demand an answer

I pull the blanket off of me, I still have my clothes on that I wore to school. I jump out of the bed, and walk out the door.

Percy grabs my wrist

"Tris, stop! Tell me what happened" he demands

"Nothing" I spit back, and try and pull my wrist from his grasp, and failing

"Tris" he repeats "What is going on?"

"What do you think?" I say with a bite

"Is it the kid that was messing with you?" he says

"I know you are trying to be the protective older brother, but stop" I say

"Tris, I'm trying to help, you are only hurting yourself" he says

"I know, so leave me alone" I am basically pleading at this point.

He stops my path, opening the door and sticking his head out, and closing the door again.

Soon after Caleb comes in

"No this is not some intervention" I say pushing Caleb away, and going for the door.

Caleb stops me

"Bea" he says

"No" I say "It's Tris"

"What is going on with you" Percy says

"I am giving up" I say

"What? Why?" Caleb says

"I'm tired of fighting" I say

"Who are you fighting? Dad? The kid at school?" I say

I remain silent

"We are just trying to look out for you" Percy says

"I can take care of myself" I am so angry

"Obviously" Percy says sarcastically "Dad is coming home tomorrow"

"Why?" I ask

"As if I know" He says

"Like I said, I can take care of myself" I say

"You don't have too" Caleb says

"Oh look brother of the year, is saying I don't have to fight alone" I say sarcastic

"Tris, he is trying to help" Percy says

Caleb has a pained expression on his face

"He has ignored me his whole life" I say

"I'm trying to make amends now" Caleb says

"Why, what is benefiting you now?" I say

"Nothing" he says

"You are just like dad" I say

And walk out of the room, leaving them behind

I walk to the hall way and Eric is there sitting in a chair, playing on his phone.

"You heard that?" I say

"Heard what" he says, his eyes twitching to the side, as if looking behind me to the left, then quickly back to me.

A trick Christina taught me to know if people are lying, is to watch for common little subconscious actions like this one.

**Hey sorry i have kinda been MIA for the past 2 - 3 weeks. I have been distracted by other things, but things are getting back to remotely normal.**

**So hopefully i will be able to get back to updating regularly! (Sunday - Monday nights, once a week)**

**anyway, Good news! I'm considering another story, but not for a long long time, We will see...**

IMPORTANT!:

Their was a review by Lucy, that if anyone is wondering answers to these questions, well here you go!:

_"I felt like I kept forgetting main things about this like why FourTris broke up and they don't ever really break up, they just kinda ignore each other and say that they are exes but they never officially said,"we need to break up" or something like that...and is a reason why they broke up is because of Marcus? Or is it because four was jealous of Robert? And where is Tris's mom at? I don't really understand if she and her dad got divorced or whatever" _

1. No FourTris never officially broke up, much like in Insurgent things were left hanging, but give it time things will reconnect themselves.

2. They Broke up because Four felt Tris was being careless also an attempt to correspond with the story line. In Insurgent, Four thought Tris was being the careless, adrenaline junky Dauntless, that he hated and had intended to leave before she came along.

but in _We are our own worst enemies_, Four thought she was being to careless with men, and didn't care about him, he basically called her a tramp because he felt like their relationship wasn't anything special in her eyes. Now is seeing his mistake, and doesn't want Eric to hurt her.

3. Tris's mom is just gone, i am still evaluating her possible existence in later chapters

4. As far as their parents marriage, i did have an idea, that i am also reevaluating they're relationship status. Just imagine Tris's Father as a dictator, making Their mother completely un-involved in Tris's life as well as her Brother's.

**Feel free to review more questions, or comments! **

**~~~LET THE REVIEWS BEGIN!~~~**


End file.
